Luck Comes with a Golden Smile
by yeahwelikewaffles
Summary: Bridge Jones is the 17 year old cousin of Louis Tomlinson, he's on his way to live with him and the rest of the 1D boys. Although he never expected to fall in love with a certain hungry Irish boy. Niall/Male Oc love story. Don't like boyxboy, please don't read. rated M for later chapters.
1. Intro

Luck Comes with a Golden Smile

Intro

Well…I guess introductions are in order, my name is Bridge Edward Jones and I'm, the ever so famous, Louis Tomlinson's cousin. Yeah I know, I'm pretty damn lucky, although it's about to get better as I'm moving from Cardiff to London to live with him and the rest of 1D! I'm excited as I've really missed Louis and I can't wait to meet the guys. Well I guess I should tell you more about myself…

Well I'm 17, I have black hair in an undercut style (look it up on Google, like Josh Franceschi) and icy grey eyes, that Louis says, sparkle like a glacier in sunlight. I'm about 5'8 and I'm not telling you how much I weigh but I have kind of the same body shape as Louis. My favourite place to eat is Nando's (apparently I'm gonna make quick friends with Niall). I love Batman, he's awesome! I love to draw, write and listen to my favourite bands: Asking Alexandria and Black Veil Brides. I do listen to 1D too and I think the stuff they write is amazing, also their voices are close to angelic. I love Disney movies and Anime.

Also, I have my ears pierced and I have spiderbites (Louis doesn't know about that yet), I also wear glasses as I'm incredibly short sighted and contacts annoy my eyes. I guess I've changed a lot since I last saw Louis.

Well, that's it…time to start my journey…


	2. Meeting the Boys

Luck Comes with a Golden Smile

Chapter One

I couldn't wait to see Louis again, it's gonna be awesome living with him, he says the guys can't wait to see me either. It made me happy to hear that. The plane was near landing and I was nearly jumping in my seat, 'I can't wait to see them' I thought as the plane landed and stopped completely. Once I got my luggage, I headed outside to search for Louis and the guys since they don't really know what I look like now, considering how much I've changed.

'I wonder what Louis will say' I thought while I laughed a bit, searching for him and the others. I saw them standing, looking around excited, I guess they were as excited as me. I walked closer to them and shouted "Hey guys, it's me, Bridge!" I grinned. Louis looked over my appearance, "Wow Bridge, you've changed haven't you, I didn't know you liked piercing's" he said as he hugged me, then he introduced me to all of the guys and 'Wow, Niall's even cuter in person' I thought as I hugged him. I could already tell that we're all going to be great friends.

"Yeah guys, it's nice to meet you, but can we get going, I'm exhausted and I want a bath!" I sort of whined. They just grinned at me and led me to a car, I sat in the middle row inbetween Niall and Harry, as Louis was driving. It was really comfortable as I was nudged inbetween them, I laid my head on Niall's shoulder and he put his arm around me, I felt myself drift into a comfortable sleep.

I guess I slept for a while cuz next thing I knew, I was being poked by someone continually, telling me to "wake up" in an Irish accent, I guess it was Niall then, I opened my eyes to see blue ones up above we tied with a golden smile.

"Alright, I'm up jeez" I said lifting myself out of the car and through the door of the house, WOW it was huge, I know I'm gonna get lost in here soon enough. I asked Liam to show me where my bedroom was.

"Sure Bridge, come on it's just up the stairs, plus you get your own bathroom attached to it" he smiled at me as we walked up the stairs. "Cool" I said and soon enough we reached my bedroom, I walked in and it was amazing, the walls were lime green and I had black bed sheets and some teddy bears all over it! God, did Louis know my weakness. Liam walked up behind me and saw I had spotted the teddies, "Yeah, Louis told us you like teddy bears so we all bought one for you each, I think you can guess which one's from who?" I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, and yeah it's easy, the cowboy bear is from you, just like Toy Story, the Irish one's from Niall, the Curly one is from Harry, the one with the stripy fur is from Louis and the one with a varsity jacket is from Zayn!" I said hugging each one of the teddy's in turn.

"So you like them then?" I heard from the door and noticed the others standing there smiling.

"Of course, thank you so much! Anyway, do you have any food, or can we go to Nando's after all it is my favourite!" I said smirking and rubbing my tummy. Next thing I knew, Niall was pulling me into a giant hug, which I have to say, I definitely enjoyed.

"Louis! I love you're cousin already!" He screamed at Lou, who had a smirk the size of his entire face, I felt my face heat up at what Niall had said, yeah I may not have mentioned it earlier but I have a crush on the little leprechaun. In the end we did go to Nando's, me and Niall nearly dragging the others there.


	3. Such a gorgeous smile

Luck Comes with a Golden Smile

Chapter Two

After we went to Nando's, leaving when me and Niall had filled our stomachs with chicken, we headed back home, where I could finally unpack and have a bath, I still thought I smelled even though Liam assured me I didn't. I think Liam's my new best friend, he's awesome and he like's Toy Story! Well anyway, back to the subject of getting home, although we did walk there so we had to walk back. I was really tired, so Niall picked me up and gave me a piggy back ride home, after all we are around the same height and I wasn't very heavy.

We eventually got back home and Niall carried me up to the bathroom because he knew I wanted to take a bath, he really is sweet and it's taking all of my strength to not just kiss him right now because his laugh is angelic as we joke about the others faces as we were stuffing our faces with chicken.

"It was funny wasn't it?" I laughed nuzzling my face into the crook of Niall's neck. He laughed and said "Yeah it was, plus I thought that when you had the sauce on your face, it was adorable" I mumbled a thanks and buried my head into the back of his neck even more, to try and hide the growing blush forming on my face.

"Well, here we are, do you want me to let you down now Bridge?" He asked

"Not really, but I guess you have to" I said as he put me down and turned around to see me pouting.

"I'll be downstairs when you're done okay Bridge." He said to me and then before he walked out he hugged me and kissed my cheek. Once he had gone out of the room I proceeded to touch my cheek and I think I turned as red as a tomato, 'damnit, why does he need to be so unbelievably sweet _and sexy_' I thought but then shook my head, 'I can't think like that right now, I should just relax in my bath.

_After about an hour_

I got out of the bath and and went into my room to grab some batman pj's, I loved these, they were awesome. I walked downstairs to see all five of them sitting and watching a movie. Ahh crap no seats left, I am not siitng on the floor! Then I had the best idea, as I went to sit myself on Niall's lap and cuddle up to him, which he returned as he smiled. "You don't mind me sitting on you, do you Niall?" I asked him, afraid that he might not want me there. "Of course I don't mind, it's actually quite nice having someone to cuddle, so thanks Bridge" he grinned that gorgeous smile of his when he looked down at me to meet my eyes. 'god, hes gorgeous' I thought as I slowly started to fall into a deep sleep, and I ended up falling asleep on Niall's lap in front of everybody.

_Niall's POV_

"Guy's look, Bridge's asleep, what am I supposed to do?" I asked the others wondering what I should do about the gorgeous boy that was sitting on me, fast asleep. Louis was the first to answer me.

"Take him upstairs and tuck him into bed Niall, also we all know that you like him so give him a goodnight kiss yeah?" he smirked at me as I turned red.

"But he's not even awake!" I argued back to which, he just shrugged his shoulders, so I picked Bridge up and carefully started to carry him bridal style up the stairs to his room. I have to admit, it was a bit difficult trying to open the door to his bedroom when I was trying not to drop him, but finally I got it open and walked in. I laid him down and tucked him in, also giving him the bear I bought him to cuddle, I couldn't believe what I was going to do but by the time I had finished that thought my lips were attached to Bridge's.

I felt his lips move against mine, but he wasn't even awake. 'He's kissing me when he's asleep? How is that possible?' But it wasn't a bad thing because ever since I saw him I have wanted to kiss him and now it was finally happening. I pulled away, kissed his forehead and whispered "goodnight, my little prince" I smiled and walked out of the room and back downstairs…


End file.
